E3M7: the Coliseum
The Coliseum is the seventh and secret level of The Netherworld in the Sega Saturn version of Quake, taking the place of E3M7: the Haunted Halls from the PC and N64 versions. It is one of four levels which were developed exclusively for the Sega Saturn version by Lobotomy Software. A sharp break from the Quake gameplay formula of shooting, platforming, and puzzling, the level requires the player to pit monsters against each other in a surreal boxing ring. In contrast to the other Saturn secret levels, which are more challenging than the normal levels while rewarding the player with a large number of health, armor, weapon, and ammunition pickups, the Coliseum is an extremely short level with no pickups or secrets whatsoever. The player is thus effectively punished for finding the level instead of bypassing it and going straight to E3M5: the Wind Tunnels, since at best they can only "break even" on the level. Quick Level Completion *Step into the teleporter to enter the Coliseum. *When the computer selects a monster, choose an opponent with a strong chance of defeating that monster. *Net three wins to open all the bars blocking off the exit. Walkthrough Advance through the winding but essentially linear path until you reach a Teleporter. Enter it to be taken to a room with a boxing ring and the Rune Gate, the latter of which is blocked off by three bars. Two of the room's walls are lined with buttons bearing portraits of monsters. There are six buttons in all: Death Knight, Enforcer, Fiend, Ogre, Shambler, and Vore. Stepping onto either of the ramps leading to these buttons will cause one of the six monsters portrayed on the walls to be summoned into the boxing ring. The monster will not move or attack the player character at this point, even if you fire upon it. Select an opponent for the monster by pushing the button with your chosen fighter's portrait. Your chosen fighter will be summoned to the opposite corner of the boxing ring, and the two monsters will fight once the bell is sounded. None of the available monsters can leave the boxing ring. Once the fight is over, the victor will try to attack the player character, but you do not need to kill the monster, as it will disappear exactly 10 seconds after defeating its opponent. Each time your chosen fighter emerges victorious, one of the bars blocking off the Rune Gate will be lowered. Each time your chosen fighter is defeated, one of the bars will be raised back into place, unless all three bars are already in place. Thus, to complete the level you must achieve a net of three victories, then leave through the Rune Gate. It is recommended that you experiment to see which monsters work best against which. However, avoid choosing the Shambler, as it can seriously damage the player character with its lightning attacks in the ten seconds following the end of the fight. The Fiend does well against most opponents and has no chance of harming the player character after the fight is over, since monsters cannot leave the boxing ring and the Fiend has no ranged attacks. The Ogre will also not be able to reach you so long as you stand on the edge of the room, and if you stand in the right spot, the Vore's pods will consistently explode against the floor of the boxing ring. The level engine allows the player to "cheat". If it appears your fighter is losing, you can shoot the opposing monster to lend a hand, though it is difficult to avoid shooting your own fighter as well. The easiest method of completing the level is to shoot the opposing fighter before selecting your own fighter. Again, the monster will not fight back or even move, making it a sitting duck. Though you cannot kill the monster at this point, if you deplete all its health points, it will collapse dead the instant your fighter is summoned into the ring. The disadvantage of both "cheating" methods is that they deplete ammunition, which cannot be replenished in this level. If you want as easy a time as possible with the remaining levels of The Netherworld, it is best to master the conventional method of completing the level. Secrets This level has no secrets. Enemies Deathmatch Since "The Coliseum" appears only in the Sega Saturn version of Quake, there is no Deathmatch version of the level. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake (SEGA Saturn) levels